


Everybody's Changing | Shelby, Scott and Daisy | Higher Ground

by theofficialdramallama



Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/pseuds/theofficialdramallama
Summary: A fanvid based around the characters of Shelby Merrick, Scott Barringer and Daisy Lipenowski from the 2000 American-Canadian teen drama Higher Ground.Created as part of Festivids 2020 for BeatriceEagle.
Relationships: Scott Barringer/Shelby Merrick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Everybody's Changing | Shelby, Scott and Daisy | Higher Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatriceEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/gifts).



Hope you enjoy the vid, BeatriceEagle~! It's my first year of Festivids, so I hope I have given you a great gift, you deserve it~! <3 I leaned into the angst of it all with this song, and hopefully it worked~

* * *

**Characters:** Shelby, Scott and Daisy

 **Show:** Higher Ground

 **Song:** Everybody's Changing by Keane

 **Vid Length:** 2:08

 **Colouring:** Comes & Goes by GlamourStar0x

 **Program:** Sony Vegas Pro 12


End file.
